Lying To You
by rin2yume
Summary: -One Shot- When Gilbert wants to see Matthew become angry, he tells his lover that he's going to go to his brother. What will the ever unnoticeable nation do! -Prussia/Canada- WARNING: CUSSING AND A SEME CANADA


**Rin: So um, my first APH fic. XD I love this series. China/Japan is my OTP, but I really like Prussia/Canada as well. -shrug- Anyways. There were no fics with Canadian toppings... XD I mean. well, Matthew is really... uke, but I want him to top Gilbo at least once... Or at least attempt to. XD**

--O.O;;--

"Gilbert, you really don't mean that, do you?" Matthew was trembling, his fists clenching.

"Of course the awesome me means it," Gilbert said. "Why wouldn't the awesome me be serious?"

"I don't understand," Matthew mutter, "Why Alfred? Why?" It wasn't fair! Alfred always stole the things he loved from him! Matthew gripped his fists tighter.

"Well, in my awesome opinion," Gilbert smirked, "Alfred is much better in bed and his pancakes taste better."

Matthew couldn't take it any longer. NO ONE INSULTS HIS PANCAKES. The blond nation unclenched his fists and then lunged at Gilbert, pinning the ex-country against the nearest wall.

"Gilbert," Matthew said, eyes glaring up at the albino. Gilbert smirked, he honestly smirked.

"What the fuck are you going to do?" he queried, still smirking. "You've always been such a fucking pansy Matthew."

Matthew leaned up and pressed his lips to Gilbert's. Roughly, the blond kissed the albino, keeping the latter's arms pinned above his head. Matthew continued to kiss Gilbert, moving a hand down his torso and then up the ex-nation's shirt. The silver haired nation pulled away from the kiss.

"What the fuck Matthew," hissed Gilbert. Matthew didn't bother with any words and just kissed Gilbert again. His red eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest once again. The near-invisible nation took the oppourtunity to slide his tongue into the albino's mouth. Gilbert tried to free his hands, but Matthew only held tighter. The blond nation managed to slide Gilbert's shirt up to that his nipples were exposed. Matthew broke the kiss.

"Say you'll only love _me_," Matthew muttered, moving downwards to take one of Gilbert's nipples into his mouth. Matthew smiled inwardsly as he ran his tongue over the sensitive flesh, receiving a shiver from Gilbert. Matthew continued, trying to get more than just a shiver from the ex-nation. The blond nation pulled away, looking up at the now red-faced albino. Gilbert's brillant red eyes were averted, his face still very flushed. Matthew released Gilbert's hands, reaching to pull Gilbert's face close for a chaste kiss. Red met blue as Matthew's face straightened.

"I love you Gilbert, I really do." Matthew said. "I just love you so much. Don't go to Alfred, please, I beg you." The big blue eys began to water as Matthew crouched down, hugging his knees to his chest. There was a quick sniffle and Gilbert crouched down beside him.

"Matthew, of course you love the awesome me, who doesn't? I mean, you don't have to tell me nearly five bajillion fucking times," Gilbert said gently, with his usual arrogant undertone.

"Then-then-then why?"

"You're always so fucking quiet Matthew. You just go along with my every awesome whim, which I can't blame you for, but you never say what _you_ want. The awesome me just had to be abso-fucking-lutely sure that you truly loved me. The awesome me has avoided marriage and such for a long time, so why should I get tied down to someone who doesn't adore the awesome me? But, it was just never in m awesome calculations that something like that would fucking happen."

"So what are you saying?"

"The awesome me loves you Matthew, so be honoured." A pause for a small kiss. "But that will never fucking happen again. The awesome ex-nation of Prussia _NEVER_ bottoms while fucking."

Matthew grinned and chuckled. Gilbert himself smiled anf pulled matthew in for a hug.

"Let's go fuck then," Gilbert whispered, "since I never get topped."

--O.O;;--

**Rin: But Gilbo, you just nearly got topped by Matthew! :D Please review.  
I'll probably write a Prussia/Canada smut, since there doesn't seem to be any. D:**


End file.
